Feel Love Once Again
by SerenaMoon Goddess
Summary: I finally got a new chapter up. My next one will be coming up real soon. Plus I'm working on a crossover with Gundam Wing. Have any good ideas in which I should start this story.
1. Default Chapter

Author notes: I don't own sailor moon, nor do I own dragon ball z characters. So please don't sue me, beside you won't get anything anyways. This story is about how Serena copes with the death of Darien, how she learns to love again. 

Chapter One:

Princess Serenity couldn't believe it Darien was dead. She just won't believe it; she saw it with her own eyes. But still it was hard to believe they were to be together forever. Now he was dead, it wasn't fair she screamed inside. She turns her attention to the monster, she stands up with rage yells, "and you will pay for that." She grabs the sword that appeared out of nowhere, place it in fronts her, the sword starts to grow bright white. She swings the sword once yells, "comics moon sword blast." A huge amount of energy comes from the sword, heading straight towards the monster destroying it. 

Serena just stares toward the sky say "I will become the princess you always wanted me to be my love." She turns to her scouts; they all were in bad shape they even had tears in their eyes. She knew they were upset that Darien was killed, he was completing dissent rated. Tears once again felled from her eyes, which she wipes away. She refuses to cry she has to be strong for the others. 

(Two months later)

Raye had asked everyone to come over for a meeting; all show up expected for Serena. She didn't think Serena would show up either. She just wishes her friend would show her old self again. Serena hasn't been the same since Darien died, she always sad even though she hides it from the others. Raye knew her best friend was hurting inside, she just wish she could help her somehow. 

"Okay Raye, why did you ask us here," asked Lita, she wasn't really in any mood for a scout meeting. Lita blamed herself for not protecting their future king from getting killed. Ever since that insistent she been training harder, she wanted to continue her training. 

Raye look at her tall friend and smile, she knew Lita blamed herself for what happen to Darien. She knew how she felt, she should of felt danger a head of time. "There two reason I called this meeting. One is about that monster we fought two months ago, I been getting weird readings for the pass two days," she said, getting everyone attention. 

"The second reason you called this meeting," asked Amy, she been the most stable person out of whole group since Darien died. She knew that if there was anything they could do to bring Darien back they would, but she knew there wasn't. She had a talk with Trisha a couple of weeks ago, Trisha told her there was nothing anyone could do.

"Serena is the second reason, she hurting deep down. She keeps trying to hide it, but I know she hurting," she said with concern in her voice. 

Chapter two:

(Meanwhile in another dimension, a certain fighter was having a dream about a certain princess.)

"Please help me," said the princess, he can't see her completely. There was a moon behind her that gave off a glow that prevents him from seeing her completely. He could make out blond hair done up in two pigtails, on top they looked like a pair of meatballs. She was wearing a long, strapless, white dress with a bow in the back. He could see that she had a crescent moon mark on her forehead.

"Who are you, where are you, how can I help you," he would ask. She would just repeat those words over again. He tries to walk toward her, but could never reach her. Just before he wakes up she would say, "Please you must help me."

Gohan wakes up, he had that dream again. He doesn't know what it means; he keeps having it every night for the past two weeks. Who is she, do I know her, why does she keep asking me to help her? He decides to get up get dress heads to his dad's, maybe a little sparing will clear his head.

Gohan smiles as he reaches his parents home, he could see his brother Goten and Goku his dad was already practicing. His mom, Chi-Chi was standing outside talking to Bulma. I wonder where Trunks and Vegeta are; he didn't have long to think about it. He spots them a little ways from the two women; they too were having a friendly fight. 

Chi-Chi was talking with Bulma, when she noticed Gohan arrive. She wasn't expecting him today, what a surprise she thought. She was proud of her son; he might be a fighter like his father. But at least he finished school, and going to college. Now only if he find a nice girl to settle down with, she thought. 

Goku smiles as his son try to hit him but fail. He sends a punch toward Goten sending him into a tree. Goku couldn't help but feel a little guilty, but it's the only way he will become as good as he is now. He turns his attention to Gohan who he saw arrived a few minutes ago. "Hey Gohan, what brings you here today," he asked as walks up to his son placing a hand on his shoulder? 

Gohan smile tells his father he felt like sparing for little awhile. Goku just smile gets into a fighting stance, they both went at it for a good hour. Until Chi-Chi yells, "lunch is ready, come and get it." Fathers and sons chow down like they wouldn't have another meal in days. 

(Meanwhile back in the scout's dimension, Serena was at the park staring at the sky.)

Chapter three:

Serena was thinking back to the days she, Reeny, and Darien were together without fighting. Those were the most wonderful memory she had of Darien and their future daughter. She could not help but let tears fall from her eyes, "Oh Darien I miss you so much, I know I said I will become the queen you and I both know I can be. But it's so hard without you my love," she said not loud enough for anyone to hear. 

Queen Serenity couldn't help, but to feel her daughter's pain. Don't worry my sweet child you will meet love again, that I promise you with that she sends an object toward earth. The object was a heart shape crystal pendent, it was very special pendent. This pendent will change her life completely.

Serena was still crying, when she heard her mother's words. Just then a heart shape crystal pendent was around her neck, she grab it thank her mother. All of sudden the crystal started to glow surrounding her, she couldn't see anything. Once the light cleared she wasn't in the park any more. She didn't know where she was; she had a feeling she wasn't in her dimension. She didn't know how she knew that, but she just feels it.

(Meanwhile in z-fighters dimension, everyone was outside when a bright light appeared somewhere toward the west.)

"What was that" demanded Vegeta, he just walked outside when a light appeared toward the west, then it was gone. 

"I don't know we better go check it out," Goku said to Vegeta. With that all five, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta take off toward the directions the light came from. What ever they expected wasn't to see a young woman in the middle of nowhere. She looks about the same age as Gohan, maybe a little younger. She had golden blonde hair, done up in a weird hairstyle that look like a pair of meatballs. She had the deepest blue eyes, she look like she was confuse. 

Serena was still trying to figure out why her mother sends her into another dimension. When she notice five figures coming toward her, she didn't know what to make of them. For one they were flying, the only people she seen that could fly were the monster and their masters. So when these five men landed she took up her fighting stance just in case. If they so much of make a wrong moves toward her she will defend her self.

Vegeta look at the girl, who was quite lovely, when she noticed them she got into a fighting stance. I wonder if she can fight, he thought to himself. She couldn't be much of a challenge that's for sure. She looks pretty weak too; one blast would probably kill her, he thought. 

Gohan stared at the girl, she cute he thought. She almost looks like the girl from his dreams, but the girl had a crescent moon mark this girl doesn't. 

Chapter four:

Goku wasn't expecting to fine a girl when they arrived, actually he wasn't sure what to expect. But sure wasn't a young woman, about the same age as Gohan. He notices she was in a fighting stance, he wonders if she knew how to fight. "Who are you," he asks the girl who had the most ridiculous hairstyle? 

Serena took in their appearances; they didn't seem evil she thought. But I'm not taking any chances, she wasn't sure if she should transform. One of them ask her a question, she was debating on answering him. But she decide to at least introduce herself, "My name is Serena and you're?"

"I'm Goku; these are my sons, Gohan and Goten. That over there is Vegeta and his son Trunks," he said in a friendly voice. Goku was trying to convince the girl, that they didn't mean her any harm. He just hope Vegeta doesn't get an attitude with her, which wouldn't go well since he trying to make friends with her. 

Serena had a feeling these men didn't mean any harm toward her, so she relaxes a little bit. "What planet am I on," she asked, she wasn't sure if she was still on earth. If so this earth was different than in her dimension.

Vegeta decided to answer that question, "You're on earth, where did you came from, why are you here?" He wanted answers, like what was that light and how did she get here in the middle of nowhere, why can't he pick up an energy level reading from her. 

She looked at the other man with the spiky hair, who was called Vegeta. She wasn't sure if she should answer that question, but decided to anyways. "I come from another dimension; I also came from earth. The reason why I ask what planet I was on because my earth is different than it is here," she said in a polite voice. 

"Well that's explains where you're from, but why are you here," he demanded.

She took a deep breath and say; "I'm not sure why I'm here. The only thing I can think of, is that my mother must have sent me here through this pendent." She grabbed the pendant took it off, she drew it toward Vegeta, who catch it easy. 

He just stared at the heart shape crystal pendent; he wasn't getting any energy reading from it. But for some reason he believes her, "what was that light we saw," he asked. She told them that must have been from the pendant that sent her here, she also said that she didn't know how it works or how to get back.

Goku was surprise she was from another dimension, "Why would your mother send you here, Serena." She just shook her head no; he just nodded his head in understanding.

Chapter five:

Goku decided to let Serena stay with them, since she didn't have a place to go or how to get home. Chi-Chi was surprise when she found out that she was sent here from another dimension. Bulma wasn't she always thought there was such things as other dimension now she knows for a fact. She told Serena she would try to help her get home. 

(Meanwhile in the scout dimension, at Raye temple.)

"I won't worry about Serena too much, she will get the help she needs to by pass this tragedy," Trisha said with her sweet knowing everything voice. All the scouts looked at her asked what she meant by that. She just smiles say that Serena went on a trip for awhile. When she gets back she will have a surprise for them, plus she will be stronger than ever. 

Raye looked at the scout of time; she must know something she not telling us about Serena she thought. I don't think she will tell us either, "Well that takes care of Serena, now about that weird monster. I never felt anything like it before; it's not from the negavers that do for sure." She surprise everyone with that information, expect Amy and Trisha. 

Amy decided to tell them what she gather on her computer, "Actually it's not from this dimension to be exact, it was way to strong to be part of our dimension. Serena had to use her new power to defeat the monster."

Now that got everyone attention, "what new power are you talking about." She looked at them like they lost their minds, then she remember most of them were to hurt to noticed that Serena used a new attack. "Well Serena used a new attack on the creature, she used some weird sword, the blade was made of crystal and the handle made of gold and silver. I asked her about it she said she didn't know what I was talking about."

Amara thought for a moment and said, "I think your right, I thought I saw a sword appeared out of nowhere into her hand she swing it around once and said "comic moon sword blast" or something like that."

"That exactly what she said Amara, yes she did have a new attack. All of you will get new attacks soon, but Serena will receive few more new attacks," Trisha said, she knew she shouldn't be telling them that, but it won't hurt the timeline.

"If that true, how come she didn't remember the attack," ask a surprise Amy. She wasn't sure if she made the attack up, but now she knew other wise. Trisha just smile said that wasn't for her to say the scouts asked what did she meant. They didn't have to wait for long, because bright light appeared leaving behind Queen Serenity.

Chapter six:

"I made sure my daughter didn't remember scouts, she isn't ready for that power yet. She would be in danger if she knew of this power, there an evil lord from another dimension after her and that power. As long as she doesn't know she has it, she will be safe," the queen said to her daughter's court.

"Shouldn't we be with her just in case, your majesty" asked Michelle? She was worry about the princess, she knew how sad Serena been. She doesn't think Serena could defend herself if someone tries to hurt her. The queen just smile told them that she has someone taking care of her daughter. 

"You all need to be ready for this new enemy, so please take this time to train," with that she disappeared. Leaving the scouts to their thoughts, and worries.

(Meanwhile in z-fighters dimension, Denda was getting ready for a game with Piccolo, when a light appeared at Kami lookout.)

Denda watch as the woman appeared, she had silvery hair done up in a weird style. She wore a long white gown; she also had a crescent moon mark on her forehead. He wasn't sure who she was, but he had a feeling she was important. Just then Piccolo arrived, he stop at what he was going to say as he looked at the woman. 

Piccolo couldn't believe it, the spirit of Queen Serenity was right in front of him. I wonder why she here, she wouldn't be here unless it was important. "Your Majesty, what can I do for you," he said as he showed his respect. Many people respect her due to her kind heart, and peaceful ways. 

Queen Serenity just smiles told Piccolo to raise. "It's good to see you Kami, or should I call you Piccolo now," she asked.

He smiles, "Its Piccolo your majesty, Kami is no more," he said.

She just nods her head, "very well Piccolo, the reason why I'm here is because I send my daughter to this dimension. I wish for you to train her in your ways of fighting. It's seem her power has came forth sooner than I thought. Lord Drakes has found out, is looking for her as we speak. I trust you and the z-fighters to protect her, if he ever got his hands on her power this and every other dimension would be in danger. Will you take this responsible Piccolo?"

Piccolo looks at the queen, he knew she didn't want to involve anyone in this fight. "Yes," was all he said to her? She smiled and thank him, then she faded away from their view she said one more thing, "Please protect her my dear friend." Piccolo looked at a confuse Denda and laugh said, "That was Queen Serenity Denda." The young Namek eyes widen, then return to normal said, "how do we fine her daughter?"

Chapter seven:

Piccolo smile say's, "She most likely been found by Goku. Let's head over there, I will introduce you to her. Last time I saw her she was a little girl." They arrived at Goku within a few minutes after that. Piccolo notices Gohan outside chatting with Trunks about fighting skills.

Gohan saw his old fighting teacher and smile. "Piccolo, what are you doing here?" He asked. He hasn't seen him in a couple months now. Last time he talked to him was when they were having a friendly fight. 

Serena was inside when she felt a familiar kin; she walked outside saw Piccolo. She smiles, the last time she saw him she was thousand years ago at the age of seven. Since she has all her memory of her past, she remembers a lot of people she hasn't meet up with yet. "Piccoy" she yelled running up to him warping her arms around him; she called him a nickname. She couldn't remember his full name so she gave him this nickname.

Piccolo smiled at the princess, she sure has grown he thought. Why in the hick did she have to use that nickname? "Hello Bunny, it's good to see you. But I'm afraid I'm here on important business. Your mother has asked me to train you. Be ready tomorrow for hard training princess." He didn't realize he called her princess in front of everyone. Everybody who was inside came outside to see who was Piccoy. 

Goku saw Serena arms warped around Piccolo neck; he doesn't seem to mine either. That's odd he thought why would he let her do that. That's when he heard Piccolo telling Serena that he was going to train her, why did he just called her bunny and princess he thought.

Serena look into his eyes said, "I had a feeling that's what my mother wanted." She closed her eyes touched her brooch, dark pink ribbons came out of the locket. They surround her lifting her off the ground. When she touch the ground she was in her princess form. She open her eyes smile at everyone, who had a shock expression, expected Piccolo of course. 

Piccolo smiles he kneels on his knees show his respect, "Princess I'm at your service." Denda did the same thing, he never meet her. But he knew of the princess of the universe and her mother. All the Namek knew of the great queen of peace and the princess with the pure heart. He finally got to meet this queen and her daughter. 

Serena smiled told the to raise and turn her attention to the others. "I'm Princess Serenity of the White Moon. I'm protector of the entire universe and dimensions."

Gohan didn't know what to think, this is girl is the princess in his dreams. 


	2. Chapter Eight

Chapter eight:

Serenity smiled at all the z-fighters, she knew that they were sock at what they just saw. She couldn't help but to giggle slightly from the facial expression. She turns her attention to Piccolo; he was trying to hold a serious face expression. 

Piccolo couldn't help but to contain his laughter due to the z-fighter expression. Then all sudden he burst into laughter, which surprise all the fighters. They never saw him laugh before. He finally clam down turn his attention to Serenity, said "Maybe you should return back to other form before Gohan and Mira Trunks eyes pop out." 

That when everyone notice the future Trunks standing by the tree with his eye buggy out. She nodded her head transform back to Serena. She walks up Piccolo getting into a fighting stance and said, "So are you stronger than the last time we meet Piccoy." 

Piccolo rolled his eyes at the nickname and said, "You call me that ridiculous nickname again and I will show just how powerful I gotten since then."

She couldn't help but to smile at that said really sweetly "Okay Piccoy". Next thing she knew she was flying into a tree. She got up mad looked into his eyes said, "That was a mistake." With that she went after him with her fists. She was able to get a few good punches, before she was pinned to the ground by Piccolo. He had a small smirk on his face and said, "not to bad bunny but you're out of shape". 

He help her up turn to the other whom were still wondering what's going on, why he called her a princess and why the hell did she changed into that dress earlier. 

Gohan couldn't but to smile when he saw his mentor pinned the girl. He still doesn't understand why the princess in his dreams was there right in front of him. He couldn't help but to think she was gorgeous, with that he blushes. 

Future Trunks (from now on I will be calling the present Trunk chibi Trunks so they everyone won't get confuse) couldn't believe his eyes. I never knew she was here he thought. Why is she here anyways, where Lita he wonder. Trunks walked up to Serena gives her one of his smile; he then grabs her gives her a big hug. "It's good to see you again Serena, but where are the others," he asked

"Don't you mean where Lita, hmm" she said with another smile while his face turn to a tomato? "Actually my mother send me here to train," she said.

*****Sorry cliffhanger there, how does Trunks from the future know Serena. Well why and find out in our next chapter.*****


End file.
